


Grief Inside The Cell

by bryergrace



Category: DreamSMP, mcyt
Genre: Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, Minecraft, TommyInnit - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryergrace/pseuds/bryergrace
Summary: a gc HEAVILY inspired by @/tcmmyinc on twt abt tommy longing for his brother will to be brought back just like dream promised.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Grief Inside The Cell

tommy was officially stuck inside the prison with dream, a single cell inhabited by a master manipulator and one person who’s been a victim of the manipulation. dream whispered to him about how it could be like old times in logstedshire, with ghostbur, all the good memories, and now dream had nothing to take from him only lessons to teach. 

tommy clawed at his ears hiding them away from dreams whisperings, but they grew to be too much for the teenager. 

“SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!” tommy yelled at dream, rearing on him. “do you ever shut up! i never wanted to be here dream!” and that was true, tommt had only came to say goodbye and let go of the sorrow caused by the man standing next to him.

“do you ever think that this is not what i wanted! all i ever wanted was wilbur back! i just wanted my brother back.” tommy had truly been longing for his brother since the moment he had left him, or more precisely since he had gone mad.

tommy knew that it hadn’t happened all at once but he knew when it had started occurring. it all came back to the same person, the same person that he now shared a cell with.

“i just wanted wilbur back and this is the shit i'm stuck with! it's all your fucking fault! if you didn't even mention you could bring my him back i wouldn't have hesitated, i would've fucking killed you. i just wanted my older brother back... and you're bringing hell again.” 

tommy longed for his brother, not the brother that went mad and blew up what they had built together, not ghostbur who had no clue of the memories tommy and his brother had shared. but the wilbur that dreamed of a nation where his brother and friends could be free, without the fist of tyranny striking them.

the only reason that dream was still here was because of dreams promise to bring him back, but tommy wasn’t even sure he could do that.

“dream all i ever wanted was my family happy, was for wilbur to be here, so i could at least a single chance at happiness, but you had to ruin that.” tommys tears flowed freely down his face, as dream sat there staring at him. no words were spoken, only grief lingered in the air.


End file.
